fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ragnor Tartaros
Category:ArtistOfTheDaleks |kanji= ラニョール・タルタロス |romaji= Ranyōru Tartarosu |alias= "Vampire of Tartaros" (吸血鬼のタルタロス, Kyūketsuki no Tartarosu) |race=Demon (Etherious) |gender= Male |age= 19 |height=180.5cm |weight=62.1kg |birthday= October 20th, X772 |eyes=Yellow White (True Form) |hair=Brown with Blonde Highlights Silver (True Form) |blood type=O- |affiliation= |mark location= Upper Back |occupation= Substitute Prince of Tartaros |base of operations= , |status= Deceased |relatives= † Mard Geer Tartaros (Creator) |counterpart= N/A |magic= N/A |curse= Vampiric Envy Fallen Eye Elemental Curse Bomb Curse Doppelgänger |weapons= Ōka Muramasa }} Ragnor Tartaros was the "son" of Mard Geer Tartaros and Future of Etherious. He is responsible for the deaths of the Lux Narchis Family and was killed by Raziel in the Fairy Tail-Tartaros War. Appearance Ragnor has a typical humanoid appearance and looks like any normal teenager. The only exception being his jagged sharp teeth and his right arm which is covered in fanged mouths which he keeps covered in bandanges. When entering his true form his hair turns silver and his eyes turn white with silver colored pupils. This form he doesn't use often because it "scares his guild mates". He often covered his left eye to conceal his use of the Conqueror's Eye, a Cursified version of the Emperor's Eye. Personality Ragnor's personality is described as pure evil. Often times when he hears there is a battle going on he gets excited and his face depending on mood can seem calm and emo-ish to down right crazed and maniacal. When the fairy tail war was underway he even grinned malevolently while walking to his room when saying to call him when they arrive and that he's going to get ready for a slaughter, implying that he can kill massive amounts of people with little to no resistance and takes pleasure in it. Like a demon he also enjoys tricking people, as he did with Soliel Lux Narchis during the massacre by pretending to be a lost child when he was 12 years old. He also claims to enjoy the taste of blood. Whenever his life is in danger though he's a complete coward and begs for mercy without remorse of his own actions. He also does this to Devil Slayers and if they choose to spare him he immediately kills them without a second thought. Those whom see him run for their lives as he is considered to be the devil himself by his victims. History Ragnor was one of four Etherious without a link to Zeref, 2 male 2 female, created using DNA crafted by Mard Geer himself and designed to be more powerful and merciless than himself and to continue the etherious race after Zeref's death, the other three's wherabouts are unknown as the Defected from tartaros prior to the war against Fairy Tail in favor of coexistence, deeming them failures in Mard Geer's eyes. The other three reasoned that if their goal of their evil was to eliminate the source of the evil that plagued the world's imbalance then there is no reason to continue the evil imbalance that would be obliterated at Zeref's Demise. Because of their lacking link to Zeref they weren't inherently evil and in a way did serve their purpose, to ensure the survival of the etherious race after Zeref's death, just not in Mard Geer's vision. Despite not being directly related at all Mard Geer considered him a "Son" and named him as such. He was grown in Lamy's lab in an attempt to create an Etherious not linked to Zeref and to continue to Etherious race long after the Dark Guild's plan was realized so that even after Zeref was killed, Etherious would continue their dominion over Humanity. As such, he was raised to be the ultimate weapon against Zeref. As a result he was raised to have zero compassion or love for his victims and to only consider them pests, obstacles, or even food. By the time he was ten years old he was a cold blooded killer. When he was twelve during the Dawn Islands Massacre he appeared before Soliel Lux Narchis masquerading as a crying lost child, upon arriving inside the estate for shelter he grinned and slaughtered the entire family before sucking their blood with his curse. After gaining the powers of the Lux Narchis, he proceeded to blow up the estate with his newly gained Conqueror's Eye and left the scene to seek out other "meals". After Raziel was escorted and placed in the Stasis Pod the servant that escorted him stayed outside the secret cavern to guard it. Unfortunately, Ragnor found the servant and proceeded to kill him and drink his blood. Luckily at the time Ragnor was not interested in what was in the cave nor did he know what was in there, for if he did Raziel and the other 11 Lux Narchis survivors would have been as good as dead. Seven years later he was the main Etherious that Raziel paid attention to. It wasn't until long that he removed the bandages covering his left eye when he and Raziel were alone and stated he could see him Raziel the entire time but wanted him to his self so he didn't tell the others. He removed his cloak and bandages over his left arm revealing the several fanged mouths that covered his forearm and his own palm. He also shifted into his true form. As the two began to fight he was surprised at how fast Raziel was compared to him. However he wanted to enrage Raziel so it could be more pleasing to kill him while having a desire of revenge so that he may enjoy the pitiful look in ones eyes when their dreams fade away in death. That was his one mistake however, because he did not know Raziel was a White Mage and can also be merciless when it comes to justice. Even on the verge of death Ragnor was persistent reaching his maw clad arm in an attempt to suck Raziel's blood while caughing up his own. Raziel ended him with a beheading, as the brain is active for 7 seconds after beheading those last moments Ragnor could only see his headless body laying lifeless on the floor with Raziel's cold hateful glare being the last thing Ragnor ever saw. Curses and Abilities Vampiric Envy (吸血鬼の羨望 Kyūketsuki no Senbō): Vampiric Envy is a curse that has the ability to Steal other's physical magic knowledge by sucking their blood and assimilating the knowledge inscribed and hidden within DNA. Despite not knowing the spells of the victim, this is a fearsom curse as the abilities stemming from it are the result of the user applying their own mental knowledge and skill on the genetic and etheric programming they recieved in a compatable manner. Elemental Curse (要素の呪い Yōso no Noroi): An unnamed curse developed by Ragnor's vast genetic knowledge of elemental abilities gained from various users he killed and consumed the blood of. With this he could use curse power to manipulate, nullify, and use basic elemental curses. He has been shown using fire, light, ice, solar, lunar, and nearly any kind of element one can think of including shadows. Ragnor mainly used this in a frenzy of mass bombardments to kill as much people as possible in a mass onslaught of elemental power. However he has been seen to have used some of it's advanced properties to manipulate the weather using this curse's ability to blur lines between elements and utilize natural processes albiet only once and it was to kill an entire city in one hit, which he doesn't like to do at all. Mainly because he prefers to take enjoyment in other's suffering. Fallen Eye (堕落した目 Daraku Shita Me): A curse variation of the Emperor's Eye, This ability has been Ragnor's pride in terms of power. He uses this Ancestral Curse more often than others but has displayed use of nearly all it's spells. It is the ability that makes him so feared. Equipment Ōka Muramasa: A cursed magic-imbued blade that was once created by the famous swordsmith Muramasa Sengo. It is a blade that is imbued with magic and takes on the properties of it's wielder. In Ragnor's possession his curse corrupted its abilities and became imbued with curses instead of magic. it has the ability to regenerate its own blade and replenish its own magic energy as well as cut through any substance even if magically or in Ragnor's case curse-enhanced with ease. It was his weapon of choice. Trivia *Ragnor was named after Ragnarök, which is a series of future events in norse mythology depicting complete apocalypse and renewal of the earth. A play on his purpose, status, and powers. *Ragnor was created with the sole purpose to survive after Zeref's death and continue the Etherious Race and it's dominion over Mankind. In order to do this only the strongest of the strong could survive, Natural Selection plays a part in this plan. *The Angelic abilities of the Lux Narchis was something Ragnor did not benefit from due to it being incompatable with his own dna. *The Muramasa Sakura is now in Raziel's possession.